Where are we going?
by RabidSilverWings
Summary: Let ya know, i'm bad at summaries. Link and Zelda are bored with their surroundings. A bit of LinkxSaria to start, later who knows maybe SariaxLinkxZelda :o Rating changed due to swears. Hopefully it will be due to more later on..
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi and please R&R, first chappie is boring and short, but in about an hour i'll upload the next all it need is editing. Enjoy!**_

****_  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything :'( don't try to sue me because as stated, i don't own anything._

Link was sitting on his stomach on top of the small bed inside his tree house, pondering what life would be like outside of his small childhood community. He had always wanted to get out into the world and see everything, but he never could find the right chance. He had heard wondrous tales when he was a small boy about monsters and castles. The average fairytales yet they were said to be true, existing just beyond his reach. Link longed for the adventure. He wanted to meet new people and to escape from his troubles.

Suddenly Link heard shouts outside. He stood up off his bed, straightened his tunic, and walked out onto his balcony. As he looked down he saw a crowd circled around the Deku Tree. Link climbed down his rickety rope ladder and walked over to the gathering.

"The great Deku's dead!"

"What are we going to do?"

"This is horrible"

As Link approached the old tree he could easily tell its fate. Anyone who saw it would know that the tree was nearing its expiration. A single tear rolled down Link's pale face as he silently remembered how good the tree had been to him when Link was a small child. It was Link's last "family". He always had the community, but the tree had really taken care of him after his mom and pop died. Before the tree could notice Link's presence, Link quickly turned away and left. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to get away.

-/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/-

A lush red carpet and purple throw was spread along the floor. She had never really scrutinized it before, but now Zelda looked on it with interest. Boring was the new word she recently started using to describe her life. She could find nothing to do around the palace anymore.

Zelda recently decided to start learning about the art around her home. Saving it for the end, the throw was the final piece for Zelda to research. She had just learned that this blanket was handmade by a Gerudo woman. The woman did 

fabulous jobs at making throws but had to stop after her fifth masterpiece due to a worsening hand disease.

Realizing she had just run out of things to do, Zelda began searching for something new. She yearned to get out of the palace or even out of the city. She just wanted to go somewhere new, to do something new. Nothing ever happened to her, but the way she'd figured it something would have to eventually.

**Check back soon for the next chapter!**


	2. That night

**_Ok, another short one, i know. They are getting longer though. I have to get used to the story still as it can take me some time before I will start up on a long chapter. Look at the bright side, you get chappies faster :)  
R&R Please. Criticism welcome!_**

"Ok, sleeping bag, check; sword and shield, check; food, check; water… Fuck, where's my water?!"  
It was nearly midnight and Link had to leave his tree house to go fetch water because he forgot to grab some on his way back from the Great Deku Tree earlier that day. Link looked like a ghost in his white pajama tunic as he crept outside.

While he walked in the dark Link thought about where he would go, what would he do…

Deep in his thoughts, a twig snapping made Link spring into action with his… '_Shit!'_ he thought. Link groped around his belt for his sword. He must have left it back on his bed.

Link heard footsteps in the darkness. Someone must be watching him. Link played along and acted as if he didn't notice. He approached the river and dunked his bucket in. The cold water rushed over his hand and actually soothed him. Footsteps made him perk up again, but Link kept his cool.

Link stood up, turned around, and was immediately frozen. Saria was staring him into the face. Link jumped backwards and fell into the freezing river.

"Jeeze, Saria! Can't you just say 'hey, Link' like a normal person!?"

"You know I'm everything but normal, Link." She replied with a wink.

"Why are you out here so late?" Saria had an inquisitive look on her face.

"I could ask you the same," retorted Link.

"Hmm… Isn't that water a bit cold?" Saria changed the subject with her perky voice whilst lighting a torch.

"Oh… yea" Link had entirely forgotten that Saria had scared him right into the water.

After coming to his senses and realizing he was freezing his ass of, Link began to step out. He blushed a deep red as he climbed out of the river and 

looked down to find that in the light of Saria's torch combined with the water on his white tunic his clothes were now see-through. Saria had been watching a bug on a tree now looked at Link and giggled softly.

"Pervert," Link nearly shouted as Saria failed to advert her eyes.

Saria sweetly remarked, "I just couldn't resist," and she followed that with another wink.

Link blushed again, and Saria giggled as she turned and looked straight ahead. The two began walking together, but not back to Link's house nor to Saria's. They were just on a walk, enjoying each other's company. Saria might have stole a peek or two at Link, but he seemed to not notice.

"I guess I'd better head home, I need some rest tonight." Link knew he would need his energy for tomorrow.

"Alright, goodbye Link. I hope I get another chance to stalk you soon." Saria added her signature wink and smile.

"Goodnight, Saria," Link said while really thinking '_You are the one person I'm going to miss_'.

-/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/-

**Meanwhile:**

"But Daaaaadddd…." Zelda was pleading with her father again.

"Zelda you can't leave the castle without your elite bodyguards"

"But I'm sixteen, I can defend myself!"

"No and that's final!"

"You never let me do anything I want! Why can't you just trust me for once!" Zelda sobs as she runs out of the room.

She heads straight for the bathroom to have a soak in her luxurious tub. It's so relaxing; she nearly falls asleep in the warm water. Slowly she drifts into a fantasy world.

_Zelda is slowly walking along a path in a deep part of a forest. At her side young man. They are holding hands and are gracefully stepping along the path. Everything is perfect. Not a care in the world. Suddenly the boy turns and is closing in on Zelda's lips. His soft blue eyes getting oh so nearer. BANG!_

BANG… a few seconds pass… BANG!

Zelda is shaken awake by the vibrations roaring through the palace. There is a knock on the door.

"Ms. Princess!"

"What the hell is going on out there?" Zelda screams in frustration.

"We're under attack! You need to get the hell outta here!" The guard at the door shouts as loud as he can, successfully getting his point across.

Zelda jumps up, grabs a towel, and starts going over the family emergency plan in her head. '_Ok… get the ladder…' _Zelda grabs a makeshift ladder from the space under the bathroom sink. '_now get the hell outta here!"_ Zelda throws the ladder out the window and watches as it rolls down the side of the palace wall. She climbs out the window thinking_ 'I hope no one is looking up at me.'_

Once she reaches the ground she tries to gather where exactly she is. Having not ventured outside much due to the over security her father employs, she was finding it hard to recognize anything.

Zelda figured the best way to escape would be to just head in the opposite direction of the palace. So off she went, heading out into open countryside.

-/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/-  
**_Don't forget to Review please ;) Next chapter up in the morning._**


End file.
